Special Forces (BY COUNTRY)
Afghanistan ;Afghan National Army *Afghan National Army Commando Brigades *Afghan National Army Special Forces http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Albania Albania ;Albanian Joint Forces Command *Black Tigers *Special Forces Battalion ;Albanian Navy *Naval Commandos http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Algeria Algeria ;People's National Army *Groupe d'Intervention Spécial http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Argentina Argentina ;Argentine Air Force *''Grupo de Operaciones Especiales'' (Special Operations Group, GOE) ;Argentine Army *''Agrupación de Fuerzas de Operaciones Especiales'' (Special Operations Forces Group) **''Regimiento de Asalto Aéreo 601'' (601 Air Assault Regiment) **''Compañía de Comandos 601'' (601 Commando Company) **''Compañía de Comandos 602'' (602 Commando Company) *''Tropas de Operaciones Especiales de Montaña'' (Special Operations Mountain Troops) **''Compañía de Cazadores de Montaña 6'' (6 Mountain Hunters Company) **''Compañía de Cazadores de Montaña 8'' (8 Mountain Hunters Company) ;Argentine Marine Corps *''Agrupación de Comandos Anfibios'' (Amphibious Commandos Group, APCA) ;Argentine National Gendarmerie *''Grupo Alacrán'' (Scorpion Group) *''Grupo Monte'' (Hill Group) ;Argentine Naval Prefecture *''Grupo Albatros'' (Albatross Group) ;Argentine Navy *''Agrupación de Buzos Tácticos'' (Tactical Divers Group, APBT) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Armenia Armenia ;Armenian Army *Army Commandos http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Australia Australia See also: Special forces of Australia;Australian Defence Force ;Special Operations Command[1] *1st Commando Regiment[1][2] *2nd Commando Regiment *Australian Special Air Service Regiment (SASR)[1] *Incident Response Regiment http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Austria Austria ;Austrian Army *Jagdkommando[3][4] http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Azerbaijan Azerbaijan ;Azerbaijani Navy *641st Special Warfare Naval Unit http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Bahamas Bahamas ;Royal Bahamas Defence Force *Commando Squadron *Special Operations Unit http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bangladesh Bangladesh ;Bangladesh Army *1st Para-Commando Battalion *Army Commandos ;Bangladesh Navy *Special Warfare Diving and Salvage http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Belarus Belarus ;Armed Forces of Belarus *5th Separate Spetznaz Brigade http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Belgium Belgium ;Belgian Land Component *Immediate Reaction Cell *Special Forces Group[5][6] http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bhutan Bhutan ;Royal Bhutan Army *Royal Bodyguard[citation needed] http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brazil Brazil ;Brazilian Air Force *Para-SAR – Special Pararescue Unit- Highly trained paratrooper, trained in evasion and extraction, tactical rescue and survival in hostile environment. ;Brazilian Army *1º Batalhão de Forças Especiais *Brazilian Special Operations Brigade – Brazilian army Special Forces and Commandos ;Brazilian Navy *COMANF – Batalhão Tonelero -Especial Operations Battalion -(Brazilian navy commandos). *GRUMEC(Combat Divers Group)- (Unconventional warfare,counter-terrorism and Special reconnaissance). ;Military Police *BOPE – Special Police Operations Battalion, is the elite special forces unit in the Military Police of Rio de Janeiro State. *COT – Tactical Operations Command, special force of Federal Police. *Grupo de Ações Táticas Especiais – Special Tactics Actions Group, special force of São Paulo military police. *Rondas Ostensivas Tobias de Aguiar – Tobias Aguiar's Ostensive Patrols, special force of the São Paulo military police. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bulgaria Bulgaria *63rd Maritime Special Reconnaissance Force "Black Sea Sharks" *68th Special Forces Brigade *SOBT http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cambodia Cambodia ;Royal Cambodian Army *911 Special Forces http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Canada Canada Main article: Canadian special forces;Canadian Special Operations Forces Command *427 Special Operations Aviation Squadron (SOAS)[7] *Canadian Joint Incident Response Unit (CJIRU)[8] *Canadian Special Operations Regiment (CSOR)[9] *Joint Task Force 2 (JTF2)[10] *Task Force Arrowhead[11] http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chile Chile Main article: Special Forces of Chile;Chilean Air Force *Grupo de Fuerzas Especiales (Special Forces Group) **Agrupación Antisecuestros Aéreos (Air Counter-Terrorism Group) **Comandos de Aviación (Aviation Commandos) **Paracaidistas de Busqueda, Salvamento y Rescate (Parachute Search, Rescue and Recovery) ;Chilean Army *Brigada de Operaciones Especiales "Lautaro" **1º Batallón de Paracaidistas "Pelantaru" (1st Parachute Battalion "Pelantaru") **1º Compañía de Comandos "Iquique" (1st Commandos Company "Iquique") **10º Compañía de Comandos (10th Commandos Company) **13º Compañía de Comandos "Escorpión" (13th Commandos Company "Escorpión") **Grupo Especial de Montaña (Special Group Mountain) ;Chilean Navy *Grupo de Abordaje y Registro de la Armada (GARA) *Comando de Fuerzas Especiales (Special Forces Command) **Buzos Tácticos de la Armada (Tactical Divers of the Navy) **Equipo de Intervención Rápida (Rapid Intervention Team) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/China People's Republic of China ;People's Armed Police *Immediate Action Unit *Snow Leopard Commando Unit *Special Police Unit ;People's Liberation Army Ground Force *People's Liberation Army Special Operations Forces[12] http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Colombia Colombia ;Colombian Air Force *Agrupación de Comandos Especiales Aéreos (ACOEA) ;Colombian National Armada *Agrupación de Fuerzas Especiales Antiterroristas Urbanas (AFEAUR) *Batallón de Fuerzas Especiales de Infantería de Marina (BFEIM) *Grupos Autónomos y Unificados por la Libertad y la Antiextorsión (GAULA). Special anti-kidnapping and anti-extortion units. ;National Army of Colombia *Agrupación de Fuerzas Especiales Antiterroristas Urbanas (AFEAU) Anti-Terrorist Urban Special Forces Group. A joint service CT/Hostage rescue unit *Agrupacion de Fuerzas Especiales Antiterroristas Urbanas y Rurales (AFEAUR) Anti-Terrorist Urban and Rural Special Forces Groups *Brigada Contra el Narcotráfico *Brigada de Fuerzas Especiales *Fuerza de Despliegue Rápido (FUDRA) *Grupo de Acción Unificada por la Libertad Personal (GAULA). Special anti-kidnapping and anti-extortion units. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Costa_Rica Costa Rica ;Military of Costa Rica *Unidad Especial de Intervención - Special Intervention Unit UEI attached to the Presidency http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/C%C3%B4te_d%27Ivoire Côte d'Ivoire ;National Armed Forces of Côte d'Ivoire *Rapid Intervention Battalion http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Croatia Croatia Croatian Army *Military Intelligence Battalion (VOB) (Vojno-obavještajna bojna) *Special Operations Battalion (BSD) (Bojna za specijalna djelovanja) Military police *Special Military Police Company (SPN VP) (Satnija za posebne namjene Vojne policije) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cuba Cuba ;Cuban Revolutionary Navy *Desembarco de Granma *Formacion de Missiones Especial Naval ;Cuban Revolutionary Army *Black Wasps – Tropas Especiales Avispas Negras http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cyprus Cyprus ;Cypriot National Guard *Special Forces Command ;Cyprus Navy *Underwater Demolition Command http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Czech_Republic Czech Republic ;Armed Forces of the Czech Republic (ACR) *102. Průzkumný Prapor (102nd Reconnaissance Battalion) *601st Special Forces Group http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Denmark Denmark ;Danish Home Guard *SSR – Special Support & Reconnaissance Coy[13] ;Royal Danish Army *Jægerkorpset[14] *Protection Team[14] ;Royal Danish Navy *Frømandskorpset[15] *Slædepatruljen Sirius http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ecuador Ecuador ;Ecuadorian Army *9th Special Forces Brigade PATRIA *Counter-terror unit "GEO" (Grupo Especial de Operaciones) *Jungle Warfare Special Operations Iwia Battalion No. 60 *Special boat detachments called ratas de río or fusileros fluviales (engl. sea rats) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Egypt Egypt ;Egyptian Army *Army Rangers *Unit 777 ;Egyptian Navy *Egyptian Navy SEALs http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/El_Salvador El Salvador ;Salvadoran Army *Comando Especial Anti-Terrorista http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Estonia Estonia ;Estonian Army *Estonian Special Operations Force http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Finland Finland ;Finnish Army *Utti Jaeger Regiment **Erikoisjääkärit Special Jaegers **Laskuvarjojääkärit Airborne Jaegers ;Finnish Border Guard *Southeast Finland Border Guard District **Erikoisrajajääkärit Special Border Jaegers ;Finnish Navy *Gulf of Finland Naval Military Command **Raivaajasukeltajat EOD Divers **Taistelusukeltajat Combat Divers http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/France France Almost all French special forces are attached to the Commandement des Opérations Spéciales (COS). First circle: *Bureau forces spéciales, reassembling : *FKSOD special ops **Commando parachutiste de l'Air n°10 (CPA 10) **Escadrille spécialisée hélicoptères 1/67 Pyrénées, reassembling to escadron d'hélicoptères 1/67 Pyrénées **Escadron de transport 3/61 Poitou *Brigade des Forces Spéciales Terre: **1er Régiment de Parachutistes d'Infanterie de Marine (1er RPIMa) **4e Régiment d'Hélicoptères des Forces Spéciales (4e RHFS) **13e Régiment de Dragons Parachutistes (13e RDP) *Commandos-Marine: **Commando Jaubert ***Escouade de contre-terrorisme et de libération d'otages **Commando Kieffer **Commando de Montfort **Commando de Penfentenyo **Commando Trépel ***Escouade de contre-terrorisme et de libération d'otages **Commando Hubert Second circle: *17e Régiment du Génie Parachutiste (17e RGP) *Groupement des commandos parachutistes (GCP) **Chuteurs opérationnels *Escadron parachutiste d'intervention de la Gendarmerie nationale (EPIGN) *Groupe de sécurité de la présidence de la République (GSPR) *GIGN The COS doesn't recognize the "second circle"; it's a popular expression employed by members of units of that circle. There isn't official text which mentions the second circle. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Georgia_(country) Georgia *Georgian Armed Forces **Special Forces Brigade *Internal Forces **'S.O.D' **'K.U.D' **'S.I.A.G' **'C.T.C' http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Germany Germany ;German Army *Fernspählehrkompanie 200 *Kommando Spezialkräfte[16] *Special Operations Force Air Rotary Wing ;German Navy *Kampfschwimmer[17] http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Greece Greece ;Hellenic Army *1st Raider/Paratrooper Brigade (1η ΤΑΞΚΔ-ΑΛ) including ETA (Special Paratrooper Detachment) and Z' MAK (Zeta Amphibious Raider Squadron) ;Hellenic Navy *Underwater Demolition Command (DYK) ;Hellenic Air Force *31st Special Operations Squadron (31 MEE) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Guatemala Guatemala ;Guatemalan Army *Kaibiles http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hungary Hungary *HDF 34th ’László Bercsényi’ Special Operations Battalion http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/India India :Main article: Special Forces of India ;Indian Air Force *Garud Commando Force[18] ;Indian Army *Ghatak Force *Para Commandos[19] ;Indian Navy *MARCOS[20] ;Paramilitary forces of India *Commando Battalion for Resolute Action(COBRA) *National Security Guards *Special Protection Group ;Research and Analysis Wing *CIT-X[21] A part of R&AW believed to be conducting covert and offensive intelligence operations in Pakistan[21] *Special Frontier Force[21] special operations force of R&AW *Special Group[21] a highly trained group of the Special Frontier Force used for covert operations in other countries http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Indonesia Indonesia ;Indonesian Air Force *Korps Paskhas *Den Bravo-90 Paskhas ;Indonesian Army *Kopassus[22][23] *SAT-81 GULTOR ;Indonesian Navy *Denjaka[citation needed] *Kesatuan Gurita[24][25] *Komando Pasukan Katak (Kopaska)[24][25] *Taifib[citation needed] http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Iran Iran ;Revolutionary Guards *Quds Force ;Iranian Army *Takavar ;NAJA *NOPO http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Iraq Iraq ;Iraqi Army *Iraqi Special Operations Forces (ISOF) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Republic_of_Ireland Ireland ;Irish Army *Fianoglach[26] ;Irish Naval Service *Naval Service Diving Section http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Israel Israel See also: Sayeret;Israeli Air Force *Shaldag Unit[27] *Unit 669[28] ;Israeli Army *Duvdevan Unit *Egoz Reconnaissance Unit *Sayeret Maglan *Sayeret Golani *Sayeret Matkal[27] *Sayeret Yahalom ;Israeli Navy *Shayetet 13[29] http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Italy Italy Main article: Italian special forces;Carabinieri *Gruppo di Intervento Speciale (GIS)[30][31] ;Italian Air Force *17º Stormo Incursori (ex R.I.A.M., CCT)[30][32][33] ;Italian Army *4th Alpini Parachutist (Ranger) Regiment "Monte Cervino" *9th Parachute Assault Regiment "Col Moschin"[30][32][34] *26th Special Operations Helicopter Unit "Giove" *185th Reconnaissance Target Acquisition Regiment "Folgore" ;Italian Navy *Comando Subacquei ed Incursori (COMSUBIN)[30][32] http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Japan Japan ;Japan Ground Self-Defense Force *Special Forces Group ;Japan Maritime Self-Defense Force *Special Boarding Unit ;Japan Coast Guard *Special Security Team (SST) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jordan Jordan *69 Special Reconnaissance Regiment *Unit 71 Special Forces Division *Unit 101 Special Forces Division *Royal Special Forces (SWAT) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Latvia Latvia ;Latvian Army *Special Tasks Unit http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lebanon Lebanon ;Lebanese Army *Lebanese Commando Regiment ;Lebanese Navy *Lebanese Navy SEALs Regiment http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lithuania Lithuania ;Lithuanian Special Operations Force *Anti-terrorism Force squad (ARAS) *Combat Divers Service (CDS) *Special Operations Element (SOE) *Special Purpose Service (SPS) *Vytautas the Great Jaeger Battalion (VGJB) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Malaysia Malaysia ;Malaysian Army *Grup Gerak Khas *11th Rejimen Gerak Khas *21st Commandos *22nd Commandos ;Royal Malaysian Navy *PASKAL ;Royal Malaysian Air Force *PASKAU ;Royal Johor Military Force *JMF Elite Forces http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Maldives Maldives ;Maldives National Defence Force *Special Forces http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Malta Malta ;Armed Forces of Malta *C (Special Duties) Company *Rapid Deployment Team http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mexico Mexico ;Mexican Army *Grupo Aeromóvil de Fuerzas Especiales *Grupo Aeromóvil de Fuerzas Especiales del Alto Mando *Grupo Anfibio de Fuerzas Especiales ;Mexican Navy *Fuerzas Especiales http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nepal Nepal ;Nepalese Army *Shree Singha Nath Battalion (Commandos) *Shree Bhairavnath Battalion (Para Commandos) *Shree Mahabir Battalion (Rangers) *Shree Yuddha Bhairav Battalion (Special Forces) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Netherlands Netherlands ;Netherlands Marine Corps *Maritime Special Operations Forces (MARSOF) ;Royal Marechaussee (Netherlands gendarmerie corps) *Brigade Speciale Beveiligingsopdrachten (BSB) ;Royal Netherlands Army *Korps Commandotroepen (KCT) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/New_Zealand New Zealand ;New Zealand Army *New Zealand Special Air Service (NZ SAS)[35] http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nigeria Nigeria ;Nigerian Navy *Nigerian Navy Special Boat Service (NNSBS) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/North_Korea North Korea ;Korean People's Army *Special Operation Forces http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Norway Norway ;Ministry of Defence *Forsvarets Spesialkommando (FSK) *Hærens Jegerkommando (HJK) *Kystjegerkommandoen (KJK) *Marinejegerkommandoen (MJK)[36] http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Oman Oman *Sultans Special Force http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pakistan Pakistan ;Inter-Services Intelligence (Other Government Agency (OGA)) *Joint Intelligence Miscellaneous – An ISI Wing that is responsible for espionage, including offensive intelligence operations, special operations, in other countries. ;Pakistan Air Force *Special Service Wing (SSW) ;Pakistan Army *Special Service Group (SSG) ;Pakistan Navy *Special Service Group Navy (SSGN) ;Paramilitary *Pakistan Army Rangers (PAR) The Army Rangers Anti-Terrorist Company (ATC) has been raised since early 2004. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Panama Panama ;Panamanian Public Forces *Institutional Protection Service http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Peru Peru ;Peruvian Army *1st Special Forces Brigade (1ra Brigada de Fuerzas Especiales) *3rd Special Forces Brigade (3ra Brigada de Fuerzas Especiales) *26th Special Forces Group "Quevedo" *Special Forces Group "Puma" ;Peruvian Navy *Fuerza de Operaciones Especiales http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Philippines Philippines ;Armed Forces of the Philippines *Presidential Security Group ;Philippine Air Force *710th Special Operations Wing[37] ;Philippine Army *1st Scout Ranger Regiment[38][39] *Special Forces Regiment[40] *Light Reaction Battalion[41] ;Philippine Coast Guard *Special Operations Group ;Philippine Marine Corps *Philippine Marine Corps Force Recon Battalion[42] ;Philippine Navy *Naval Special Warfare Group http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Poland Poland Wojska Specjalne Rzeczypospolitej Polskiej *Dowództwo Wojsk Specjalnych **GROM **FORMOZA **COMMANDO **AGAT **NIL [43] [44][45] [46] [47] http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Portugal Portugal ;Portuguese Army *Comandos[48] *Pathfinders Company *Operações Especiais (Rangers)[48] ;Portuguese Navy *Destacamento de Acções Especiais (DAE)[49] http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Romania Romania ;Ministry of Defense *Romanian Army: **Regimentul 1 Operaţii Speciale (The Eagles) **528th Reconnaissance Battalion **Detaşamentul de Intervenţie Rapidă, DIR[50] http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Russia Russia Main article: Spetsnaz;Russian armed forces *45th Detached Reconnaissance Regiment *Russian commando frogmen *Spetsnaz GRU http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Saudi_Arabia Saudi Arabia ;Saudi Arabia *1'st Special Brigade *64th Brigade *85th Battalion *88th Battalion *99th Battalion http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Serbia Serbia ;Serbian Armed Forces *Military Police Battalion "Cobras" *Serbian Army **Special Brigade[51] ***Counter-terrorist Battalion "Falcons" ***63rd Parachute Battalion ***72nd Reconnaissance-Commando Battalion http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Singapore Singapore ;Singapore Army *Singapore Armed Forces Commando Formation (CDO FN) *Singapore Special Operations Force (SOF) ;Republic of Singapore Navy *Naval Diving Unit (NDU) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Slovakia Slovakia ;Slovak Army *5th Special Forces Regiment http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Slovenia Slovenia ;Slovenian Armed Forces *Special Operations Unit (ESD – Enota za Specialno Delovanje) *Specialized Unit for Special Tactics (PEST - Posebna Enota za Specialno Taktiko) Military Police *Light Divers Platoon http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/South_Africa South Africa ;South African National Defence Force *Special Forces Brigade ("Recces")[52] http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/South_Korea South Korea ;Republic of Korea Air Force *Combat Control Team (CCT) *Office of Special Investigation (OSI) *Special Air Rescue Team (SART) ("Red Berets") ;Republic of Korea Army *Defence Intelligence Command (DIC) **Headquarters of Intelligence Detachment (HID) *Joint Security Area (JSA) Security Battalion *Special Warfare Command **707th Special Mission Battalion ("White Tigers") ;Republic of Korea Capital Defense Command *Military Police Special Guard Team (MPSGT) *33rd Rangers *35th Commandos ;Republic of Korea Marine Corps (ROKMC) *1st Special Reconnaissance Battalion ("Sharkmen") ;Republic of Korea Navy *Naval Special Warfare Flotilla **ROKN Special Missions Group (Maritime Counter-terrorism) **Ship Salvage Unit (SSU) **ROK Naval Special Warfare Brigade **Underwater Demolition Unit (UDU) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spain Spain ;Guardia Civil *Unidad Especial de Intervención (UEI) ;Spanish Air Force *Escuadrón de Zapadores Paracaidistas (EZAPAC) ;Spanish Army *Mando de Operaciones Especiales[53] ;Spanish Marine Corps *Unidad Especial de Buceadores de Combate (UEBC) *Unidad de Operaciones Especiales (UOE)[54] http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sri_Lanka Sri Lanka ;Sri Lanka Army *Special Forces Regiment **Long Range Reconnaissance Patrol *Commando Regiment ;Sri Lanka Navy *Special Boat Squadron *Rapid Action Boat Squadron ;Sri Lanka Air Force *SLAF Regiment Special Force http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sweden Sweden ;Swedish Armed Forces *Särskilda Inhämtningsgruppen (SIG) *Särskilda Skyddsgruppen (SSG) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Switzerland Switzerland ;Swiss Army *Army Reconnaissance Detachment (ARD 10)[55][56] *Grenadier Battalion 20 *Grenadier Battalion 30 *Grenadier Battalion 40 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Syria Syria ;Syrian Army *14th Special Forces Division http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thailand Thailand Main article: Special Forces of Thailand;Royal Thai Air Force *Royal Thai Air Force Commando Company *Royal Thai Air Force Pararescue ;Royal Thai Army *Special Forces ;Royal Thai Marine Corps *Marine Reconnaissance Battalion ;Royal Thai Navy *Royal Thai Navy SEALs http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Republic_of_China Republic of China (Taiwan) ;Republic of China (Taiwan) Army *101st Amphibious Reconnaissance Battalion *Special Operation Command ;Republic of China (Taiwan) Marine Corps *Amphibious Reconnaissance and Patrol Unit ;Republic of China (Taiwan) Navy *Underwater Demolition Units (UDU)/ Navy SEALs ;Republic of China (Taiwan) Air Force *Paratrooper Special Tactics unit http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Turkey Turkey ;Turkish General Staff *Maroon Berets (known as "Özel Kuvvetler") ;Turkish Air Force *Combat Search and Rescue (MAK) *AKİP commandos ;Turkish Navy *Su Altı Savunma *Su Altı Taarruz ;Turkish Gendarmerie *Gendarmerie Commandos (Jandarma Özel Asayiş Komutanlığı – JÖAK) *Gendarmerie Special Operations (Jandarma Özel Harekat – JÖH) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/United_Kingdom United Kingdom Main article: United Kingdom Special Forces;British Army *18 (UKSF) Signal Regiment *Special Air Service[57] *Special Reconnaissance Regiment[57] ;Joint Service *Special Forces Support Group ;Royal Air Force/Army Air Corps *Joint Special Forces Aviation Wing ;Royal Navy *Special Boat Service http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/United_States United States Main article: United States special operations forces;United States Special Operations Command :*Joint Task Force Sword :*Joint Task Force 487 ;Joint Special Operations Command (JSOC) :*1st Special Forces Operational Detachment-Delta (SFOD-D) commonly referred to as "Delta Force", officially designated by the DOD as Combat Applications Group (CAG): an Army Compartmented Element administered by Joint Special Operations Command :*United States Naval Special Warfare Development Group "DEVGRU" (United States Navy) :*724th Special Tactics Group (724th STG) :*Aviation Tactics and Evaluation Group (AVTEG) :*Flight Concepts Division (FCD) :*66th Air Operations Squadron (66th AOS) :*Technical Application Programs Office (TAPO) – JSOC's technical intelligence unit :*Targeting and Analysis Center (TAAC) :*Joint Communications Unit (JCU) :*JSOC Intelligence Brigade (JIB) :*Intelligence Support Activity ("The Activity") :*19th Intelligence Squadron :*JSOC Special Operations Logistics Support Element (SOLSE) ;Marine Corps Special Operations Command (MARSOC) :*Marine Special Operations Regiment :*Marine Special Operations Support Group (MSOSG) :*Marine Special Operations Intelligence Battalion (MSOIB) ;United States Air Force (AFSOC) :*Air Force Special Operations Weather Technician :*Tactical Air Control Party :*United States Air Force Combat Controllers :*United States Air Force Pararescue :*U.S. Air Force Office of Special Investigations Strategic Irregular Tactics Team ;United States Army (USASOC) :*75th Ranger Regiment ("Rangers") :*Special Forces ("Green Berets") :*4th Military Information Support Group (Airborne) :*95th Civil Affairs Brigade (Airborne) :*United States Army Special Operations Aviation Command :**160th Special Operations Aviation Regiment (Airborne) ("Night Stalkers") ;United States Naval Special Warfare Command (NAVSPECWARCOM) :*United States Navy SEALs :*United States Navy SWCCs :*Navy Explosive Ordnance Disposal http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Venezuela Venezuela *Special Operations Brigade "Generalísimo Francisco de Miranda" ;Venezuelan Air Force *Special Operations Squadron ;Venezuelan Army *106 Special Operations Battalion *506 Special Operations Battalion ;Venezuelan National Guard *Special Actions Group (Grupo de Acciones Especiales) *Counter Extortion and Hostage Groups (Grupos Anti-Extorsión y Secuestros – GAES -) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zimbabwe Zimbabwe Main article: Special Forces of Zimbabwe;Zimbabwe National Army *Boat Squadron *Combat Diving Unit *Special Air Service